Everybody's Looking for Something
by sassyduck
Summary: Hook had never been so furious in his whole life. Angry with himself, aye, but even that was swallowed by the dark rage that boiled through his veins at the thought of how she had trussed him up like a slaughtered calf to simply await his fate. WARNING: dubcon, noncon, dark!hook, shameless smut (possible rape trigger just in case I guess)
1. Chapter 1

Hook had never been so furious in his whole life. Angry with himself, _aye_, but even that was swallowed by the dark rage that boiled through his veins at the thought of how she had trussed him up like a slaughtered calf to simply await his fate at the hand of the giant he had already managed to piss off beyond measure.

He had picked the lock on the manacle soon enough (_honestly_, who the hell did Swan think she was dealing with if she thought that the restraint would have held him for long). What really had delayed his decent was his search for the castle's armory. Where there is one lowly restraint, he reasoned, there were bound to be others. When he finally found the dusty room tucked in a discrete corner, he had been amazed at the stunning array of shackles to choose from. _Beasts must have used them on intruders. Lucky for me_, he thought as he pocketed everything he would need to make Swan realize just how large of a mistake she had made and carefully slipped out of the castle and down the beanstalk.

* * *

"We should be far enough, now," Mary Margaret sighed as she slid down on a nearby rock. "This is as good a place as any to camp for the night."

A small frown pulled at Emma's lips as she rubbed at the knot that had settled between her spine and shoulder blade, annoyed at her body for betraying any weakness. _I had to leave him there_, she reasoned for the twentieth time that evening. _Only getting back to Henry matters. I don't have time for distractions_. "Guess it's my turn to go get some firewood," she groaned. It took her a moment to force her feet back into motion. "Sure hope you guys find something to eat before I get back," she flung over her shoulder as she wandered off to find enough fallen branches to keep the fire going through the chill of the night.

She hadn't been gone long, hadn't ventured far, when a twig snapped behind her. "Look, Mary Margaret, I'm fine, really, and I don't want to talk about it," she started, her eyes stubbornly set on the task in front of her as she waited for her mother to argue. Instead, something sharp collided with the side of her head, and everything went dark.

* * *

She groaned, her head rolling against something damp and cold as she struggled to regain consciousness. She rubbed her eyes with a sluggish hand and was surprised at the touch of cold metal on her cheek. _What the hell….?_ She pulled her arm far enough away to see that there was a handcuff fastened around her wrist. _Both_ wrists, she realized with horror as she scrambled for her feet. The moment she had them under her, the chains attached to her wrists were pulled sharply back, her body slamming against a cold pillar of stone and knocking the wind out of her, her shoulders and wrists straining from the force of the chains being pulled behind. A soft click echoed through the cave and her bonds slackened just enough for her joints to stop screaming but not enough for her to move much. She turned her head from side to side, struggling to see what was going on behind her, and she let out a small yelp when her captor pulled on the chains attached to her feet and secured them around the pillar in the same way.

Silence followed, the only sounds that echoing through the cave were a faint drip and Emma's ragged breathing. She stared straight ahead as she struggled to get a hold of herself, struggled to find the calm assuredness she had always been able to wield with ease. She didn't know how long she had been out, much less how far she was from where they had stopped to camp (could she remember seeing _any_ rock formations that entire afternoon?), and, for the first time since getting sucked into that portal, Emma felt truly lost.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end a second before a low chuckle sounded in her ear, the proximity of her captor startling. She hadn't heard a damned sound, and yet he had managed to creep right next to her, his breath hot against her neck. "_So_ glad I've gotten your attention, lass," his voice growled in her ear.

Lightning shot down her nerves. "_Hook?_" It wasn't even possible. Anton had _promised_ to hold him for 10 hours. The pirate chuckled, his stubble scratching at her skin. "What are you—" She choked on her words as he shoved a black silk scarf in her mouth, his hand and teeth meeting at her ear as he tied the ends together, securing it around her head. His teeth grazed down the strained muscles and fastened on the curve towards her shoulder before biting down, pulling a muffled yelp of pain from Emma's throat. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, panic beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach. _That's definitely going to leave a mark_, she thought, the idea sending an unwelcome twist of lust through her, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths.

Hook's tongue darted out to taste her skin, his wet flesh tracing the line of her throbbing vein. He laved at the tender spot just under her jaw for a minute, waiting until Emma relaxed a fraction, her body subconsciously leaning into him, before biting and sucking hard enough to border on pain, his whole body pinning her to the uneven rock behind her. He groaned against her skin, alternating soft licks and bites before speaking. "I'm going to take what you've been secretly wanting to give me from the moment we met." His teeth nipped at her ear lobe, and she shivered at the darkness that filled his voice. "I'm going to mark you as mine and make you struggle and beg and push you so far you'll think you'll be able to take any more." He backed up, his eyes meeting hers for the first time, and the intensity of his near-black gaze sending tendrils of fear and lust shooting through her. The cold steel of his hook came to the side of her neck, the point grazing her slightly as he traced patterns against her skin. "I'm going to ruin you for any other man. And you're going to love every second of it." He leaned in slightly, his eyes focused on where her lower lip was jutting around the gag, and he clucked softly as she tried to turn away, his hook pressing harder into her neck. "Now, now, lass. Running would be _highly_ inadvisable." He took her lip into his mouth, his teeth biting hard enough to draw blood, his tongue swiping across her bruised flesh as he decreased the pressure of his hook. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

He stepped back, his eyes dropping to peruse her body as if trying to decide where to start first, his hand disappearing into the top of one boot to retrieve a small knife. "I would hold _very_ still if I were you." The knife slid between her skin and her shirt, the soft rip of easily parting fabric making Emma's eyes roll towards the back of her head until her tank top and bra hung loosely from her shoulders and hiding nothing. His hook dropped from her neck down the curve of her breast until it scraped across her nipple. She bit down on her gag in an attempt to suppress a gasp, but she couldn't help the way her body arched towards the pirate in an attempt to increase the pressure. Hook grinned, his hook teasing her with light strokes as his eyes fixed on the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Like that do you?" Emma whimpered as he pulled away from her body completely, his fingers toying with the knife as his eyes drifted to her exposed breasts. "You want me to take your pretty little tits in my mouth and give them the attention they deserve, don't you? I can see your greedy nipples hardening for me already, love. There's no use denying it." He suddenly slammed his body into hers, his knee coming up hard against her core and his teeth fastening on her neck once more. "I'll bet the rest of you wants me just as badly. I'll bet your cunt is practically _glistening_ for me already." His knee rubbed against her, slow, hard, and Emma couldn't stop the moan from rising in her throat. He dropped his lips to her chest, sucking the side of her breast into his hard mouth, his knee starting a rhythm against her that had her fighting to still her hips. He pulled back, the bruised skin of her breast pulling from his lips with a wet pop, the flat of the knife coming against the skin of her abdomen. "Careful now, lass."

She closed her eyes, her muscles tense as Hook cut away her jeans, this time clearing her body of every stitch of fabric below the waist. He knelt before her looking up, the dark glimmer in his eyes sending fire shooting through her entire being. "You know, I think I'll leave your shirt and undergarment where they are. I like the reminder of how thoroughly I'm going to debauch you." His lips grazed her hipbone for a moment before finding the exact spot he wanted to mark, his breath fanning across her stomach as his teeth tested the limits of her flesh. "But we can't have anything getting in the way down here." His lips dipped between her legs, his tongue flashing against her clit before diving lower. "You are positively _dripping_ for me, pet," he groaned between swipes, his words shooting straight to her core and making her thighs clench against him. "You've wanted me to fuck you this whole time, haven't you?" he asked as he pushed a finger into her core. "Dreamt of my cock slamming into you over and over and over…" His lips and tongue rocked against her clit as a second finger slipped into her, and Emma strained against her bonds. It was humiliating, _demeaning_, and yet she couldn't deny just how hot every single thing he had done to her had made her. She was so tired of fighting, so tired of not letting herself feel _anything_, and he made her want to just let go.

So she did, her head leaning back as she let herself enjoy the delicious things he was doing with his mouth and hands, chasing her release with reckless abandon as she rocked her hips against him. She was close, _so goddamn close_, just one more swipe of his tongue, one more thrust of his fingers…

She was just about to fall over the edge when he pulled away, his tongue cleaning her juices from his fingers and lips, an evil grin plastered on his lips. "I told you, Swan," he said as she glared at him, her limbs trembling and the pain of denial, her heart hammering painfully against her ribs. "You're going to need to beg first."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma whimpered as she stared at him, tears of frustration forming along the edge of her eyes. Her body ached, his refusal only making her more desperate for him to return, but he merely turned his back to her and meticulously removed and folded his coat and vest. "I do always like to give my partners as much pleasure as humanly possible," he glanced at her over his shoulder before pulling his shirt over his head with one hand, the muscles of his back making Emma's mouth go dry. "I've always found the release a woman has when completely satisfied to be the most gratifying in return." He bent over to rummage in a bag. He rose and turned to her, the dark hair on his chest that narrowed just before it dipped into his pants distracting her from whatever he held in his hand. "In our case, Swan, I think that nothing is going to feel better for you than to finally let go of everything you've keep pent in all these years." His lips brushed against hers, and, had she not been gagged, she was sure he would have kissed her until she couldn't remember her own name. "If you'd let those walls down for just a minute, then maybe you'd be able to actually see me."

Emma stared at him, the hurt and sincerity in his eyes slicing her to her core, but the anger quickly washed away his momentary vulnerability. He leaned forward, his teeth teased her earlobe, her head tilting back against the rock. She was starting to give in, her eyes drifting closed, when a sharp pain started in her left nipple. She cried out, her head snapping down in time to watch Hook fix another clothes pin to her right nipple, the pain racing through her body and dying into a dull ache as his hand grabbed her hip and pulled her hips into contact with his. She moaned at the feeling of his erection through the cold leather and coarse string of his pants, and he rut against her, her arousal coating the ties and gliding along the leather. The throbbing from her nipples echoed through her whole body, the pounding in her veins heightening the sensation of every inch Hook touched. His cock was the most obvious, but she also throbbed where his fingers dug into the muscles of her ass, where his lips and beard scraped over her shoulder, where his hook danced along her stomach until it reached one captured nipple. She screamed when she ran the metal along the swollen tip, lightning racing through her whole body in a stunning combination of pain and the most incredible pleasure she could have imagined. The laces of his pants caught on her clit every time he rocked against her, her body straining towards his, her hips rocking down to increase the rhythm, chasing the release she could sense was just beyond her reach.

Hook stepped back five paces, and Emma fought to follow his body, the restraints digging into her skin as she pulled her limbs as far as they could bend without causing permanent damage. She glared at the impossibly blue eyes fixed on hers, and he was able to read the confusion and yearning and the lingering fear of vulnerability written there just as easily as he had read everything else about her. A dark smile spread across his lips, some of his walls crumbling beneath her penetrating gaze. "It feels good, doesn't it? And you can't decide which would be worse: to let someone in, to be vulnerable in a way you swore you never would again, or to never be able to find the satisfaction of release."

She nodded grudgingly. It was the truth, after all. He knew it. She knew it. Lying about it wouldn't get her anywhere. "You see, Swan," he growled, the fingers of his good hand pulling at his trouser laces, loosening them fractionally before he brought his digits to his nose and inhaled the scent of her. "I know exactly how that feels." His hand returned to his pants, this time slipping inside and freeing his cock before pumping himself slowly, his eyes raking over her body and claiming every inch. "Except I never really had a chance." He took a step closer, Emma's eyes riveted on the way he touched himself, his graveled voice reaching every sensitive area of her body and making her _ache_ for him to touch her, to give her any physical contact at all. "You got under my skin before I even had a chance to try and push you away." He stepped forward again, his hand continuing to lazily stroke his cock, his tongue darting over his lips as he watched her pupils dilate, images of him finally slamming into her running through her mind. "How, after dedicating three hundred years of existence to the memory of a woman, could you possibly have done that, in less than an hour, unless our meeting was more than chance?" Another calculated step in her direction. If he stretched, she was sure he could brush one red-purple nipple with hook or finger. His eyes were fixed on them. She knew he was thinking about it, knew he was aware of just how much she wanted him to, yet his eyes returned to her face, his hook remaining at his side and his hand on his glistening cock. His pupils were so dilated that he was left with only a thin, crystal blue rim, and the black depths pulled her in until she would have sworn she could feel the blood pounding in his veins as keenly as she could feel the rush of her own. "_And then you left me at the mercy of a beast_," he growled, stepping forward, his body still separated from hers by over a foot, but his hook descending on her right nipple. Pain ripped through her, yet there was a tinge of relief at the contact, his hook a welcome pressure on her pouting nipple. She moaned but shook her head when his words finally registered.

He howled in rage, his hand ripping the gag from her mouth as he surged forward, his fingers tightening it around her neck instead. "DON'T LIE TO ME," he roared, his face inches from hers, but she shook her head again, a confused tear running down the side of her face. "I didn't leave you to die," she choked out, her hips unwittingly brushing against the tip of his cock bringing a fresh explosion of heat sweeping through her body. "Anton promised not to hurt you, to let you go after I had a ten hour head-start."

The pressure around her neck disappeared, and Hook's body drifted closer. She moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head as more of his length pressed against her, the heat radiating off him melting against the inferno of her desire. "I needed space to figure out how to keep you out."

Hook removed the pins from her nipples, the blood rushing to the area making them tingle and harden all over again. "And now?" he rasped, his tongue caressing her neck as the underside of his cock glided against her clit.

Emma pulled her head back, placing him under a level gaze. "Now I don't think I could kick you out of my head even if I wanted to."

Hook groaned, his cock finally sliding inside her, his teeth fastening on her lower lip as she let out a moan of pure ecstasy. His movements were deliberate, slow and forceful and determined to feel every inch of her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, her own tongue reaching out to meet him in each thrust as it was the only part of her body that could touch him. His hips began to snap against hers faster and faster, the proof of her desire running down his shaft and egging him on until the pace was brutal, his fingers bruising where they gripped her hip, the edges of the rock digging into her back, but Emma didn't care. All she could feel was the friction of his cock and tongue against her, her legs wrapped around his waist and her ankles digging into his ass as she urged him on, his chest hair teasing her skin and his moans reverberating through their joined mouths as her whole being came apart around him, her fingernails digging red crescents into her palms and silent tears escaping down her cheeks.


	3. Author Note: DubconNoncon, etc

So I got a review for my dark!hook story this morning calling what I wrote rape and saying that my dubcon (dubious consent) warning was not enough. Out of respect, I read the Meta they linked me on dubcon, noncon, rape, and trigger warnings (link at the very end), and I wanted to reply.

After reading the article, I understand the author's point in the fine line between dubcon and noncon. According to the person who wrote the article's PoV, this story would fall under noncon, and I get that. I do. The hard part with tagging things dubcon and noncon is there really _isn't_ and established definition of the differences. The tumblr Meta is a great step in the direction of defining these terms for use in fanfiction, but GUESS WHAT. It didn't exist when I started reading dubcon/noncon _several years ago_. Back then, I did what I could to define the differences in my head based on (1) my experiences and fantasies and (2) the differences in the stories I read. I, personally, drew the line between dubcon and noncon in a very different spot than the article does.

Perhaps this is because of the stigma that the word "nonconsensual" has for me. To me, it _screams_ rape. That word SPECIFICALLY doesn't seem to me to leave any room for enjoyment or pleasure. Perhaps a better term would be non-verbalcon, as in no verbal consent was given. "Noncon" by itself feels like a shaming word to me, which is why I did NOT want to use it. Because this is what I find sexy, and I shouldn't have to feel ashamed of that.

For me, that Meta is missing a step between dubcon and noncon, a situation where both parties want it, have wanted it, but there is no verbal consent. The noncon example is CLEARLY rape. We can hear that Stiles does NOT WANT to have sex, which is not what I have done in this fic. Here, Emma WANTS him, but she doesn't want to admit it, because that would mean that she has a weakness, something that has burned her over and over in her life. Emma is a strong woman. I believe that if she didn't want something, she would fight against it, even if it meant she would be harmed.

I've written a lot of fanfic before, and I've certainly fantasized about bondage before. But this was my first time actually writing anything in this genre. It was also a speed write. I gave myself two hours from getting the prompt to publishing the 2000 words. Re-reading the chapter, there are obviously points in which I thought certain things that didn't make it to the page. I will probably re-work the first part and publish the revised portion when I get around to doing the second part to make it more clearly dubcon.

WHY I DISAGREE THAT WHAT I WROTE ISN'T ENTIRELY OUT OF CHARACTER AND THE SEXUAL INTERACTION ISN'T RAPE:

The thing about dark!hook the way I've written him and the way I see him is that he is much more aggressive than the Hook/Killian in the show. I've written the character darker because I believe that his backstory could have justified a character as dark as I wrote him. That is not the direction the show's creators went, I agree, and I also agree that what I wrote would be out of character for Hook _as he is in the show, as we know him now_. But if there had been a few different events during his search for revenge, I don't see this as far out of the realm of where he could go.

Now, here's the thing about the sexual interaction in this story: it's entirely from Emma's point of view. I HATE when the narrator changes between people in the same chapter without a clear page break. To me, it shows weak writing. Choose the person who will tell the story you want told, and use their narrative. If you absolutely NEED to have someone else tell a part of the story, then give us a new chapter or a page break and stick to that person for a sustained period of time.

The point of the narrator is that you don't see what is going on in Hook's mind. No, I did not make it obvious, but IF Emma had given Hook ANY indication that she didn't in fact want him and didn't find a sense of perverse pleasure from what he was doing, _he would have stopped_. But the fact is that she moans with pleasure, his dirty mouth turns her on, and she is so excited that she's dripping for him. She wants it, even if she doesn't say it out loud and he doesn't ask her.

This is written from the point of view of a Submissive, as that is what I am. I wrote it because this is one of my fantasies (if I were in Emma's position). And I'm going to keep writing it. If you don't like it, if it offends you, then unfollow me, or ignore me, or simply don't click the link to read more. To loosely quote the Meta, trigger warnings are so victims can avoid things they don't want to see. So fine, I'll put noncon in the warning, even if it makes me feel like I've been shamed into it, because I really don't want to hurt any survivors and I suppose that that's more important that me not feeling insecure about things that I like.

Also, I think there needs to be something added to the section of "Callout, and how not to be a dick about them" that specifically addresses the way you call someone out on a mistake. Person who wrote that note, your tone was entirely hurtful. Yes, I made a mistake with the way dubcon/noncon are understood these days, and fine, I can figure out how to work around my problems with the Meta's definition of noncon and the things that word implies, but you also obviously completely misunderstood the way I wrote this piece. Part of that is possibly my fault for not being clear enough, but you certainly could have been less scathing. Like the Meta says, "Humans make mistakes. Humans fuck shit up. Universally, human beings are flawed. It's the human condition." So instead of assuming that I wanted Hook to rape Emma and just didn't tag my shit properly because I didn't give a shit about anyone else's feelings, you could have approached the topic by considering me Human and obviously not great at writing.

I just feel like it's a shitty system that doesn't work well enough. It's a good start, but there are so many more complicated facets to sexual relations and…well, whatever. I can't talk about it any more right now.

If you want to read the Meta, you can find it here:

post/30828892370/dub-con-non-con-trigger-warnings-and-you-a-post


End file.
